


A Serving

by MajorityRim



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Nyotaimori, body sushi, non sexual scene, scene negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorityRim/pseuds/MajorityRim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Q have played with the idea of Q being an object before, but he's never served as a platter. Bond wants to try, and Q is more than happy to give it a go, presenting himself as the perfect platter for his dominant spurring Q on to try something he normally wouldn't have considered; quickly learning just how rewarding a different type of 'serving' can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Serving

Nantaimori

James had trained Q to lie perfectly still for hours on end, something that the Quartermaster of MI6 had always assumed was to help him calm down after the stress of work; the never ending stream of missions to run occasionally leaving him drained and in need of escape from his mind. He enjoyed it, the precise need to remain completely still, not twitching, not moving no matter the reason. Q had learnt how to avoid cramps, how to breath slow and steady so that even his breathing didn’t disrupt the total stillness that he had perfected. Perfectly still and presented to James for what he believed was nothing more than an easy way to fall neatly into subspace before a scene. He had never expected that James had other ideas in mind or that James had been preparing him for something more than just lying still. 

They had practised the idea of Q being little more than an object in scenes before. When neither of them were really interested in sex but both had energy to burn that only seemed to be settled with a certain type of behaviour. Q had serviced as a table, a footstool and at one point a place for James to take apart and clean his gun -a scene that admittedly did end in some very heated sex, something about the weapon there on Q’s back turning both of them on more than either could have expected- but never as what James had proposed to Q now. 

“It’s known as Nyotaimori.” James explained, sitting across from Q who had just finished what they’d taken to call a ‘lying session.’ “Or rather nantimoti in our case. You’ll act almost like a platter for the sushi. You’d be naked and sushi would be placed on your body, not directly, sanitary reasons after all.” He was calm, not outright demanding that Q take part, simply giving an idea as to what it would entail. He always was so gentle when expressing interest in something they hadn’t tried before, especially something non sexual. 

“It sounds like something you’d include others in.” Q stretched out and upward, letting his bones click before moving to redress. “You wouldn’t cover my body in sushi and then eat it all by yourself.” James smile faltered a little, never the one to like sharing. “There’s something more to the scene, isn’t there?” Q probed. Eventually, James nodded. 

“A few of us at the club have been talking about it for a while. It would be a private event of course, closed off to anybody who didn’t have an invitation and all submissives involved would get to screen the guest list before they committed to the role.” Bond had obviously put a good deal of thought into the idea. “If there was even one person on the list that you were uncomfortable with, Dom or Sub, you could choose not to participate.” 

“It’s a little different to what we normally do,” Q couldn’t deny his interest in the idea all the same. “I’d like to try it, but I want to know that you’re going to be comfortable with other people close to me.” James twitched slightly, obviously fighting with the idea before nodding again. 

“I trust everybody involved. It will only be a small party, we don’t want a great big event where it could get out of hand with the less…” He paused, searching for the right words. “Informed dominants.” James let out a breath, Q taking the small cue to walk over, placing his arms around Bond, sitting atop his lap, resting his head in the crook of his shoulder. 

“Shh, love. If you don’t think you can do it, I won’t press it. This was your suggestion remember?” Bond moved to wrap his own arms around Q, pulling him in tighter, placing a small kiss to the top of his head. 

“I want to do it. I want to show off my submissive to the others. Show them how much they are missing out on.” 

“How much they’ll never get.” Q smiled. He knew James and his worries, and he knew how to curb them. Nobody would ever win over Q’s heart so long as he had James. He doubted that if he lost James anybody would be able to. His whole soul belonged to the agent, every single fibre. James relaxed, shoulders no longer stiff and hands no longer clinging to Q to keep him there pressed tightly against James’ body. 

“So when would the event be?” 

“We’re looking to hold it next month. You still have some training to do.” 

\- - -

The month passed quickly, Q learning all that he needed to, running mock sessions with Bond, finding that his partner took great pleasure in setting Q up as his platter praising Q and his good work even more than he normally did in a scene, staying formal and professional while obviously taking a great amount of satisfaction from having such a setting in front of him. 

“You’ll be the best there, Dove.” Bond beamed, helping Q to clean up after one last practice. “They’ll all want to eat off you first, you’re sure to make everybody jealous of how well you behave.” Q basked in the praise, soaking it up, making a small happy sound in the back of his throat, earning a scratch to the top of his head. 

“I’ve always wanted to be the belle of the ball.” He joked, setting the leftover sushi on the counter. “I’ll do my best to show how good of a job you do.” This was as much about showing how good of a submissive he was as it was demonstrating how good of a dominant James was. Q was unruly at best in the workplace and could match Bond on his bad days, something that those who worked with James would know. Many of them had often remarked on how Bond had a real handful, Q never really behaving like he should when they went to the club to meet up with friends. But this was different. This wasn’t trying to provoke Bond into a light spanking, this was a presentation of both their skill. A testament to their bond and a show of the trust that the two had in each other. For Q to lie still like this was a big deal though not quite as big of a deal as James actually letting people near his submissive. It was a test for both of them. A test that hopefully they would both pass. 

Arriving at the venue, a small room inside the BDSM club often used for non sexual functions, James and Q parted ways, both having different things to do. James himself needed to mingle in an attempt to calm his nerves and Q had to begin the preparations so that he could lie down with the sushi on him. He had to clean himself thoroughly with a special soap, designed to leave a feint but pleasant smell and ensure that the model was completely clean. Although Q had already showered at home, it was a process he had already been told about, happy to clean again, scrubbing himself so that he could be perfect for James and the other guests. He could feel himself slowly slipping into that blissful state; taken out of his mind and able to relax, content by the time that the shower was finished. Drying himself off, Q took extra care to dry his hair completely, neatening it more than he normally would have bothered before stepping through to the venues room meeting with the other submissives there. 

He didn’t bother to talk, listening instead to the idle chatter outside of the room, the venue still locked to the guests while the submissives were prepared for dining. Q was quickly becoming someone, something else. Taking his spot to the far left as instructed, he presented himself neatly, arms by his side and legs crossed at the ankles for comfort. He remembered James commenting once that that position was by far the best when it came to the presentation of the food. It helped it sit neater, making a seamless platter rather than becoming clunky at the end, ruining the experience. He would be perfect for James, an offering on display for everyone but meant only for his dominant, for James Bond. 

Shaved clean for the event; something that Q considered now a full time commitment, liking the feeling that came from a hairless body, he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. He had to remain still, anticipation skittering through him, threatening twitches trying to escape. For James he reminded himself. He had to behave for James. Opening his eyes back up, he was greeted with the caterer for the night. She was a plump red haired woman, dressed neatly with a sophisticated bun tied to keep hair from the food. 

“I’ll be preparing you for the night.” She explained, bringing a trolley with various sushi and leaves into sight. “Just a reminder, you aren’t to talk to the guests unless you wish to stop the session and and you aren’t to move. It is important that you stay still to both fulfill your role and to stop and loss of food.” Placing leaves over Q’s body, she arranged them neatly, testing a few different patterns before finally settling on one, taking advantage of Q’s collar bones to create a piece at the top of his body, slowly moving down to his crotch where she covered it with large, white flowers before moving to place food on Q. “Remember, the guests are not allowed to touch you in any way and it is expected of them not to speak to you either, including your dominant. If one dose choose to address you, please refrain from engaging in conversation. You are a platter tonight, platters do not talk.” It wasn’t a lecture, simply a kind reminder of what was expected of Q throughout the session. 

“One last note.” She hummed, stepping back to admire her handy work, adjusting a few stray pieces. “I need your safeword. If you use it, the whole event will be paused until such time as you are removed from the scene or you feel comfortable to continue. Just because this is a shared event, does not mean that you are unable to use your safeword. It is completely acceptable, yes?” Q went to nod before stopping himself, not wanting to disrupt the meal presented on his body. 

“Yes. FoxDie.” He replied. Nodding, the red haired woman left to move onto the next platter, and with that, Q finally felt at peace, slipping fully down into his blissful submissive state of mind. 

\- - -

When the doors finally opened the the venue, James let out a quiet, stressed breath. It wasn’t often that he let other people indulge in Q’s submissive state and even more rare that he allowed people to see Q naked. He trusted everybody in the room, many of them close friends, but the nervous thought that somebody would snatch Q away still ate at his mind. Trying to push it aside, Bond took to the bar first -he didn’t want to be the dominant that ran straight to his submissive and make a fool of himself- ordering a sake before choosing to mill about and see which platters were there for dining. 

The sights presented to him were of a far higher quality than his crude dish in his lounge room and Bond found that quickly he was relaxing more and more. Helping himself to a piece off 002’s submissive, a wonderful girl from archiving, James hummed, the taste also far better than anything he had made. It was the right decision to make, taking part in the event. He could only hope that Q was happy too. 

It took James half an hour to finally mill around towards where Q was presented and with eyes on his submissive, James wished that he had come earlier. It was beautiful. The platter was presented neatly, extenuating the best parts of Q, his collar bones holding three neat rows of saba across from one shoulder to the other, and a selection of maki down his chest, leading to beautiful white flowers that James couldn’t help but smirk at. Q was anything from innocent in that regard. Still, it was a beautiful platter, the selection fine and the presentation perfect. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little jealous of such a perfect display. Jealous and proud. It may have been the caterer that made Q so beautiful but it was his platter, his well behaved submissive that sold the look so wonderfully. Lying there, unmoving, small, pleased grin on his face. James swelled with pride, taking his chopsticks and eating several pieces from his platter, almost forgetting the rest of the event for a good ten minutes. 

“Don’t forget to share, James.” Alec’s hand came down on his back, the agent himself appearing in Bond’s sight soon after, leaning in to take a piece of his own from Q. “There are different dishes, you know. You should try them all.” James nodded, laughing some. 

“I suppose it’s hard to move on to other dishes when this one is so delicious.” He chuckled knowing that Alec was right, he should mingle more. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Alec reassured. “We all want to hang around our own, he’s safe. Nobody is going to touch him, they’d lose their hand and their head and they all know it.” Leading Bond away, Alec gave him another pat on the back. “Come and try mine, there’s some excellent squid there that’s great with a bit of the soy.” 

\- - -

The event continued and finished without chaos and slowly the guests filtered out, leaving the platters to clean themselves up and dispose of any uneaten food. It was harder, Q realised, to rouse himself from the subspace he’d fallen into without Bond’s praise there as he cleaned up. He felt like he was still floating and while it was pleasant, it wasn’t overly liked. Still, he knew that soon enough he would be back with Bond and any left over residue from his subspace would be dealt with preventing a drop. It was the last thing that Q wanted, especially after such a good night and luckily, the red haired woman, obviously familiar with the practice dismissed the submissives soon after they were cleaned up, only stopping them all to remind them to shower once they were home. Grateful, Q dressed quickly, returning to Bond’s side as soon as he could. 

Bond himself pulled Q straight into his arms, praising him, kissing him gently and pulling him back to reality with gentle, subtle touches. 

“You did so well,” He murmured into Q’s hair. “You looked so fine set up there as a platter, stayed so still, my good boy, my perfect Dove.” Smiling, closing his eyes, Q allowed himself to be engulfed by Bond, cherishing every moment. 

“You know.” He hummed, quiet, still pulling himself from his space. “We’ll have to try that again soon. I enjoyed it.” 

“Perhaps the others will like the idea of running it monthly.” Bond agreed. “With such perfect platters, why wouldn’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm somewhat familiar with nyotaimori, but you'll have to excuse me for any errors I may have included, I tired to make it as accurate as possible. I hope you enjoyed the fic all the same :)


End file.
